User blog:TKandMit/Vincent Vega vs Vic Vega. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains
MunKitteh ye. Ye, new blog. After two weeks, several tests, choosing between a ton of suggestions and a broken keyboard, I finally finished this battle; hitman Vincent Vega taking on his own brother, heist crew member Vic Vega, in a heavily themed Tarantino battle of Pulp Fiction and Reservoir Dogs. Suggested by the amazing BTTF! Huge thanks to my fellow Poetato Jude for the iTunes cover and titlecards. (Note: Tarantino films often feature crass racial language, so to be in character I included an instance of this. Consider this battle Rated R.) Cast Jesse Wellens as Vic Vega / Mr. Blonde Ubiquitous as Vincent Vega Godemis as Jules Winnfield Beat Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HEROES AND VILLAINS! VERSUS! BEGIN! Battle Mr. Blonde / Vic Vega Well ain’t this a beautiful reunion, Vincent V.? With your haircut and twisting, you always were a fickle thing, Always bitching, pity me like you’re Mr. Pink, You’ve come to kill me? I don’t give a shit what you or your nigger thinks, You don’t think I won’t slit your face with my switchblade? Killing you’s only a cheaper victory than your milkshake, They call me a psycho, I’m a straight sicko with his pistol, Killing every person from this fiscal, you’re just bringing back disco! Vincent Vega I see they went and let you out of the slammer, little brother, Eddie’s right, all the ass slammin’ got you callin’ Joe and mother, Now you’re poppin’ trunks, poppin’ off on everyone, Pigs, kids, men and your own team you’re on! Look, prick, Toothpick Vic is getting split, I’ll shoot you quick, that's one down out of six. I dealt with Mia Wallace, your actions' often thoughtless, Vincent’s flawless, killed by a cop and ya died more lawless! Mr. Blonde / Vic Vega Flawless? Why don’t you shoot Marvin in the face again? Raise the stakes and then shoot up some more heroin? While your boss’s wife overdoses, I’ll over douse you with gas, You’re full of bogus, Blonde’s ferocious with the cash! Why don’t ya bow down and give the better bro a foot massage? Let my entourage watch as Butch shoots you on the john! But no! You’re always an asshole, from shootouts to drug deals! (What)’s the matter? You can’t match your brother’s skill! Jules Winnfield Say “what” again! I dare you, I double dare you, mother fucker! Vince, I didn’t know you had such a bitch-lookin’ brother! Now I’m beating Blonde to a Pulp, singing Ezekiel, This is divine intervention of battle, admit it’s a miracle, Here we go, you’re untrusted by your heisting crew, Beating you until your name’s Mr. Black and Blue! Sic the Wolf on your ass, call up Marcellus Wallace, Vince and Jules, (We out!) Bad Mother Fuckers, straight from the wallets! Who won?! Who's next? You decide! Epic! *gun shots* rap... battles of... Heroes and Vill...ains. Who won? Mr. Blonde / Vic Vega Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield Category:Blog posts